


Baby

by 21_Roses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_Roses/pseuds/21_Roses
Summary: Mark discovers the power of language.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Baby

Mark felt his stomach tighten and his cock twitch. Young Taeyong winked up at the camera, Jaehyun’s dick slid to the back of his throat. Mark couldn’t stop the little moan that escaped him, or the burning heat spreading over his face, or the little buck of his hips to meet his sweaty hand.

Taeyong was half-way between a sneer and a glare. “Mark, baby. Do you think I’m an idiot? You think I wouldn’t notice shit on my own computer?”

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, Taeyong, I d-didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t mean to jack it to my sex tape?”

Mark felt shame pulse through him, hot and terrible and good. He squeezed his dick and licked his lips, intimately aware that Taeyong could see everything.

“A-accident.” Mark managed to breathe out.

“Yeah? Are you ‘accidentally’ touching yourself, Mark?” Taeyong turned off the TV and settled into his spot on the couch. He looked up and down the distressed boy in front of him. It was sick, sick, sick. Another man, his dongsaeng, lay shuddering before him and the guilt. But nothing was taboo to Taeyong, not even this.

Besides, Mark looked unreasonably appetizing in Taeyong’s tatty old shirt.

“Hey Mark, you wanna know somethin’? I've been fucked on this couch. You're probably lying on my, like, thirty year old jizz.”

Mark moaned and his eyes fluttered. He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was stroking himself, precum beginning to spread a dark, wet patch through his boxers. Taeyong snickered. He was gonna make Mark fucking squirm.

“You like that? It gets you off, Mark? Thinking about your hyung getting fucked?” Taeyong took a sip of beer while Mark nodded with a little wheeze. The kid pushed his boxers down to get a better hold on his dick, stroking faster.

“Thatta boy.”

Mark closed his eyes and shivered, feeling himself near the brink. He didn't hear Taeyong put the bottle down, but opened his eyes quickly as he felt weight shift on the couch. Taeyong was over him. Mark felt pinned to the sofa by Taeyong’s dark eyes, like a butterfly in a natural history museum. He forgot to breathe for a second.

“What do you want, Mark? I wanna hear you, wanna hear you say it.”

“I. I want.” Mark couldn't feel his legs. “F-” His voice felt squeezed and compressed, it felt entirely wrong. He put his arm up to cover his eyes; he couldn't say it to Taeyong’s face. “I w-want you to finger me.”

Even though Mark couldn't see it, Taeyong grinned. “Yeah, I bet you do, you sick little shit.” Despite the insult, Taeyong’s hand reached between Mark’s legs and grasped his little cock, pushing Mark’s hand away. Mark gasped quietly at the rough warmth of Taeyong’s palm. Taeyong gave him a few pumps, mainly rubbing his fingers with Mark’s slick pre. He brought his hand back up and put his palm in front of Mark’s mouth.

“Spit.”

Mark had practically been drooling since Taeyong had started to tease him, so his attempt at spitting was sloppy at best. A good deal of it made it to Taeyong’s palm, but the rest dribbled over his chin. Mark inwardly braced for Taeyong’s insult, but it never came. Instead, Taeyong pushed his hand up under Mark’s chin and slid it up to get the rest. Mark hadn't noticed the glaze in Taeyong’s eyes until now, or how visibly hard he was through his skinny jeans.

Taeyong moved his hand away and also spat into it. A very generous amount of saliva now pooled on his palm. “Scoot up. Put a pillow above your butt.” Mark moved sluggishly to do as he was told, unable to stop staring at Taeyong’s erection.

Once Mark had wiggled into place, Taeyong took his clean hand and dipped his index finger into the well of spit. He moved it down and started tracing it in small little circles around Mark’s asshole.

Mark squirmed and bit back a yelp. Taeyong’s fingers felt so much better than his own.

Taeyong smirked down at Mark. “How many, how many fingers have you stuck up your ass?”

“A-ah, just, just one, T-Taeyong…”

Taeyong took his finger away to rewet it, this time pushing in shallowly when he brought it back. “Only one? Mark, baby. My cock’s gonna split you open.”

Mark made a choking noise and gripped his cock hard as Taeyong chuckled.

“So fuckin’ keen for it, eh, kid?” He opened Mark up slightly with his index finger before switching hands. He scissored Mark’s hole some, despite the boy’s whimper, and let the palmful of saliva trickle down into Mark’s ass. Taeyong made sure to watch Mark’s face as he did, licking his lips as his dongsaeng’s face went crimson and his eyes wide.

Taeyong shifted so that he lay on his side next to Mark, starting to fuck him with his fingers. They squelched around the spit inside Mark, audible over Mark’s strangled moans.

The older man finally put his mouth on Mark and kissed roughly up to his ear. “Hear how wet you are, Mark? God, I bet you love this you little slut.”

“T-Taeyong, f-fuck! Yes, g-god, I love it!” Mark squealed, squirming around Taeyong’s fingers, dangerously close to coming. “P-please, Taeyong, oh please, I g-gotta-”

Taeyong bit down on Mark’s soft skin, relishing how the kid writhed against him and stuttered on his moans. “You gonna come, baby?” He felt Mark’s nails sink into his arm. So that was the magic word. Mark turned his head around to face Taeyong, wanting to hear him say it. Needing to hear him say it. Everything inside him buzzed, electric blue love fuzz, he could feel the word all the way down to his toes. Mark’s face was splotched and sweaty and his eyes were glassy from tears made from just how mind-numbingly good he felt.

“T-t”

“Shh, baby. That's it,” Taeyong’s voice was raspy and gentle, fingers pushing faster and deeper into Mark’s ass. “That's it. Come for hyung.” Taeyong leaned forward and kissed Mark’s whimpering mouth, swallowing all his slutty noises. Mark bucked as he rocked through an almost painful orgasm. His cum spattered hot on his bare stomach and his pelvis jerked with the last sensitive tugs of his hand. Taeyong could feel Mark go limp after a few shudders, unable to kiss Taeyong back.

Taeyong kept a finger inside Mark, lazily pushing in and out. He watched his dongsaeng’s eyes go all unfocused and blissed out. He was such a virgin. “Good boy,” Taeyong muttered and gave Mark’s temple a dry peck.

He sat up and left Mark to his post-orgasm haze. The finger was pulled out and Mark muttered the tiniest protest at the loss. Taeyong got up to wash his hands in the bathroom. His erection strained painfully in his pants. As the water flowed over his Mark-flavored fingers, Taeyong stared at the mirror above the sink and snorted at his reflection.

“You’re a sick fuck, Lee.” He muttered and dried his hands.


End file.
